Unconscious Confessions
by Nikki99
Summary: The Minster feels that Harry Potter is the perfect candidate to do Legilimency for his elite Auror task force. But what happens when being able to see inside of the mind of his best mate reveals a lot more than expected?... About her AND about him? H/Hr
1. Harry Potter Legilimens

**A.N.** I hope you like the story, just a quick authors note, I'm aware that in Legilimency one cannot read a mind, but see memories and feelings. I have however taken creative license to allow one to be able to hear thoughts also, although the normal rules of Legilimency apply (i.e. eye contact). Thanks!

**Unconscious Confessions**

**Harry Potter ~ Legilimens**

Harry sat on the couch in the quiet apartment looking out of the window. Just beyond the pane he saw a tiny blue bird humming a merry tune. Giving a smile he inched closer to the small creature and to his astonishment instead of flying away it hopped forward on the window sill and tilted its head slightly, regarding the dark-haired man curiously. Reaching out with his right hand Harry was pleasantly surprised with the bird came closer still and took a small, tickling peck at his fingertips.

*CRASH!*

The animal's head popped up and it swiftly flew away. As its wings spread and it soared towards the heavens Harry had one thought.

'_Here we go again.'_

"Bloody hell Hermione! You almost took my bleedin' head of with that thing!!" Ron bellowed from the once quiet kitchen.

"Yeah, well it would have been an improvement, _**believe**_ me!" She shouted in response.

"Oh yeah, classy, reeeeal classy!"

"_**Please**_ Ronald, like you even know what class is! You wouldn't know class if it hopped up and bit you one on the bum!"

"Ha! I know what a lot of things are Hermione! Class is one, another is common bloody sense!"

"And just _**what**_ is that supposed to mean," Hermione responded, taking her voice down a couple of decibels, but some how managing to come off just as threatening.

When her tone got like that, you just _knew_ it was time to back off.

"_**That's**_ supposed to mean you should know better than to mix beet juice with artichokes," Ron replied just as softly.

Harry rolled his eyes, okay so maybe _**he**_ knew to back off.

"Excuse me, but _I_ know _**what**_ to mix and _**how**_ to mix it perfectly fine, Mr. 'P' in potions!"

"Yeah, well you may have a 'O' in potions, but you have a 'T' in cooking. You couldn't bake your way out of a cauldron!"

"I could too!" was the indignant response.

Harry winced as he heard another crash.

"Could not!"

"I'm not going to argue with you about this like some moronic little first year Ronald. I can too cook. You can ask Harry, since I _**did**_ make him those delectable pumpkin cookies for his first day of Auror training!"

Harry groaned, please, please don't let them come out here and pull him into the middle of this. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Why did Ginny have to leave him alone? Sure she was only gone to France for a couple of months of additional Healer training, but with these two around it felt like a lifetime.

"I don't _**have**_ to ask him, we still use the sodding things to play shot putt!" Ron responded a moment later.

"You are the most insufferable person on the face of the earth! You want to be a git, fine! Then make your own blasted dinner!" After that Harry heard a distinct 'pop', indicating that she had Disapparated.

A few minutes later a grumbling Ron entered the living room, throwing him a disgruntled look he flung himself into the plush armchair.

"You know, you could have helped me out in there," he said after a minute, still fuming.

"And jump in front of the firing squad?" Harry asked arching a dark brow, "Not without my blindfold I don't," he finished with a smirk.

"Has anyone ever told you, you suck as a best mate?"

"Nope," he responded with a cheeky grin and refusing to rise to the bait.

Ron glared at him for a moment longer before turning his brooding gaze towards the fire.

'_Wait,'_ Harry thought, his eyes widening _'this is the perfect opportunity.'_

He had been and Auror for the last three years had just been entering the more advanced stages of Auror training, when Minister Shacklebolt had approached him and asked him if he would like to study to become a Legilimens. The Minister had figured that since Harry had already been trained in Occlumency when he was in Hogwarts, he would be the perfect person to learn Legilimency for his specialized Auror task force. Of course he had readily agreed and from that moment on he had begun his very difficult training. He had been working on it for a couple of months now, with a master Legilimens in the special Auror task force who was, coincidently, the one that he would be replacing when he retired in several months. So far everything had been going great and he had even found himself starting to be able to pick up on things a lot easier than he use to.

Harry gave a speculative glance to his best mate, sitting across from him. Since his Legilimency training was for Auror business the Minister had asked that he not tell anyone about it, that included is two best mates which he was beginning to think that may not have been such a bad thing after all.

'_Just because I can't tell them doesn't mean I can't have them help me out a bit,'_ he thought suppressing a smile.

"Ron," he said aloud leaning forward on the couch and resting his elbows on his knees.

The red-haired man didn't comment, but did look at him.

"You know I have an idea on how you can relax," he continued with a nonchalant look.

Ron regarded him curiously but still didn't say anything.

"I was reading this book on muggle behavior and it said that there's this relaxation technique that most muggles swear by," Harry commented giving Ron his most empathetic look.

The statement seemed to grab the other man's attention. "Really," he asked coming forward a bit and facing Harry. "What is it?"

"It's called…er, intense eye coordination. In it two people start by making eye contact, then the one that's in a better mood thinks happy thoughts and tries to send the good vibes to their partner. What do you think?"

At his friend's dubious expression he hurriedly continued.

"Personally I think it's worth a try, I mean, the worse that can happen is that it won't work. If that occurs then it'll just leave you in the exact same state as now- so it'll be no big deal."

Ron looked away from him and at the fire. Able to tell his mate was wavering, Harry decided it was best to just let him process what had been said. After all, everyone knew that if you tried to convince Ron to do something, he would almost always end up doing the exact opposite. After several lengthy minutes of silence, the other man finally looked back at him.

"Okay, let's give it a go. What do I do?"

"Nothing," answered Harry stifling a smile, "just stare at me."

Ron gave a shrug and a conceding nod before focusing his eyes on him. Concentrating, Harry did his best to penetrate his mate's mind; however all he could get was a feeling of anger and a couple of flashes of Quidditch matches. Taking a couple of deep breaths he focused harder, after a while a steady image slowly began to form. First a sweater came into focus, followed by a long neck and hair that looked to be…

"For cryin out loud!" Ron exclaimed breaking eye contact and turning back towards the fire. "This crap isn't working worth a damn! Look, let's just do something _**actually**_ helpful, like going and getting foxed."

Harry gave a frustrated groan; he was so close.

"Just give it a chance Ron," he said frowning. "I think it was starting to work."

"Well I don't," Ron retorted giving him an annoyed look, "and I also don't fancy sitting here and staring into your eyes like you're by bloody fucking girlfriend either. _**My**_ girlfriend is probably off somewhere cursing my name right now and sitting here playing footsie with you isn't helping."

Harry sighed, well there went that chance.

"Look mate, do you want me to talk to Hermione for you?" he asked getting up and sitting on the edge of the coffee table in front of his friend.

Ron gave him an odd look, but before Harry could decipher it he turned away.

"If you want to, I don't care." The other man responded, then stood from his seat and walked to the closet grabbing his cloak. "Look I'm going to go have a drink; you let me know what she says, yeah?"

With that he disapparated, leaving Harry alone in the apartment, with the sinking feeling that there was more to the situation than Ron was stating. Giving a sigh and a small shake of the head he stood and looked at his watch. Ginny was supposed to be flooing him in the next twenty minutes, so he should probably head home.

'_Besides,'_ he mind stated. _'If I couldn't get inside of Ron's head I don't have a prayer with Hermione.'_

With that thought and a small 'pop' Harry disappeared from his spot, leaving the only sounds in the room the crackling of the fire and Cookshanks annoyed 'meow'.

**~Six and a Half Weeks Later~**

Harry sat across from Hermione and suppressed a groan as she and Ron began, yet another fight.

"Ron, you can't do that, it's an illegal move," the brown-haired witch stated picking up the game piece and placing it back in its original point. "You need to roll a one to get out."

"That doesn't make any sense," Ron responded, moving his piece back to the previous spot. "If I roll a six, it should count for something."

"Well it would if you were out of the start position, but you're not and you won't be until you roll a one." She replied in an annoyed tone grabbing the piece and placing it back at start.

Knowing that this was going to take a while Harry leaned back against the couch and sipped his drink, watching the argument as though it were a ping-pong match.

"This is stupid," Ron declared standing from the table. "I'm not playing anymore."

"Why, because things aren't going your way?" Hermione demanded, also rising.

"No because it's a bloody dumb game, and it doesn't make any sense!"

"I'll have you know that I use to play this game with my mum and dad all the time when I was a kid and we loved it!" she replied glowering at him.

"Yeah, well _**you**_ don't make any sense either!"

Harry groaned and shook his head, _'Idiot.'_

"I don't make any sense!" Hermione yelled in an affronted tone. "_I_ don't make any sense! Ha! What a load of beetle dung! I'll tell you who doesn't make any sense!" she took a step forward and shoved Ron's shoulder with a single finger. "_**You**_ don't make any sense!" He opened his mouth to comment but she cut him off. "What are you? Twenty-four, Twenty-five?"

"Twenty-four!" Harry called out helpfully from the sidelines. When Ron threw him a glare, he gave a shrug and a grin. "What? I want to hear where this is going."

"You dodgy wanke-" Ron was cut of as Hermione spoke again.

"Twenty-four years old, that means you _**should**_ be a grown man. Yet here you are, running around like some ponce, still believing in fairy tales," she continued with a smirk.

"Fairy tales? What the hell are you talking about?" Ron asked, voicing Harry's thoughts.

"I just figured that at _your_ age, you would realize a lost cause when you saw one. I mean, _**seriously**__,_ the Chudley Cannons have about as much a chance of winning a game, as Harry does of walking into Hogwarts and not being recognized," she finished smiling smugly.

'_Oh! Right to the jugular,'_ Harry thought wincing and suppressing a laugh.

Ron's face turned a dull red and he took several deep breaths before responding. "Yeah, well they have a better chance of winning than _**spew**_ has of ever becoming more than a pipe dream."

Harry winced again. _'Burn!'_

Hermione's nostrils flared and she took a step towards Ron. "The name is S.P.E.W. not _**spew**_."

"Yeah, well S.P.E.W. spells spew and it's appropriate, since that's what I want to do every time you bring it up."

"Why you moronic, inconsiderate, obtuse plebian! How dare you insult a noble cause like S.P.E.W. yet idolize something as infantile as Quidditch!"

Ron and Harry shared a look before the red head looked back at Hermione "_**What does that even mean**_**, **seriously?" Hermione gave a huff. "How about using words I can actually understand?"

"Okay fine. Ron bad, mean man who no act nice. Ron like big things that go high, but no care for little things with no rights. Ron need to take class on how to treat others, so he can grow into person with whole brain instead of just half," she replied in a placating tone.

Ron looked at her blankly for a second before grinning. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment before giving a frustrated scream. Leveling him with a hard glare she turned and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

"You shouldn't have done that, you know," Harry stated standing. "She was just trying to share a game she used to like growing up. You should have given it a chance."

Ron glared at him, _'Smarmy prat.'_

Harry's brows furrowed, "Wha-" he stopped as he realized that Ron had not actually spoken.

"Gee thanks Harry, I'll try to keep that in mind next time," the other man said aloud, turning to pick the pillows up off the floor.

"I was just trying to help." Harry commented giving him a hand.

"Like I said, thanks," Ron responded in a sarcastic tone once again looking at Harry.

'_Bloody wanker, Mr. Perfect thinks he knows every bleedin' thing. 'I was just trying to help!'-' _Ron mimicked mentally_ "Go choke on a toadstool.'_

Harry stood abruptly giving his mate a surprised look.

"What?" the red-haired man asked aloud.

"Nothing," he commented and the other man looked away. "Look if you want, I can talk to her for you," he offered, coming around the table and standing next to Ron.

The redhead turned and looked at him, his face unreadable but his thoughts coming in loud and clear.

'_Oh abso-fuckin-lutley! That would be just bloody brilliant!' _was the sarcastic miffed response. _'Go in there and play the hero as usual, you dodgy tosser. And leave me to be the bad guy.'_

Harry's mouth opened and he looked as his friend with a bewildered expression. Where the hell was all of this coming from?

"Look Ron, if you don't wan-"

"If you want to, I don't care," was the strangely familiar response before his mate disappeared with a soft 'pop'.

Still feeling hopelessly confused Harry looked around the now empty area trying to gather his thoughts. After a few moments he slowly made his way to the room that Hermione had closeted herself into. Pausing he took a deep breath before giving the door a light hesitant tap.

"_Go away_ Ronald!" was the bellowed response.

"Uh, actually it's me, Harry."

"Oh," there was a pause, then shuffling. The door opened with a soft click and Hermione's face appeared in the slim opening. She gave Harry a wary look, "Is he with you?"

He shook his head no, and she opened the door a bit more. After doing a quick sweep and seeing that he was in fact alone, she opened the door all the way and allowed him access to the bedroom.

"Hermione is everything okay?" Harry asked as she closed the door.

"Yes- no," she sighed, sitting, "I don't know."

Harry pulled the chair from the desk over to the bed and took a seat across from her.

"Talk to me, what's going on? I mean you guys have always fought, but lately… well it seems to be getting a bit…"

"-ridiculous?" Hermione interjected, giving him a wry smile.

"Well," he blushed, "a bit, yeah."

"I know. I've noticed too but I don't know what to do about it. I mean yesterday we even fought over the last time we had fought," she said with a watery grin.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah does seem a bit much."

"It's just- I don't know. It seems like sometimes he starts fights because he wants to leave." She said softly, looking down she fiddled with the charm bracelet on her wrist that Harry had given her for her birthday.

"What makes you think that?" he gently probed, "I mean has he said anything or done anything else to indicate that that was his intention?"

She gave a dainty shrug. "No, not really, it just seems like it, that's all." Hermione sighed, "You know the worst part is… well, it's that I don't mind."

He gave her a startled look. "What?"

She gazed back up at him and he could feel confusion and fatigue emanating from her.

"I don't- it's just- well, that sometimes I just want him to leave me alone. I mean we're not teenagers anymore Harry, we're adults," she frowned; he nodded. "We should be able to have adult conversations. When we were younger the arguing wasn't so bad because the making up came later. But now the arguing isn't necessarily followed by making up, but instead it's usually followed by bouts of silence and then general acceptance until it's time for the next one."

"Do you know what changed?" He asked frowning.

"That's just it," she said looking at him sadly, "nothing, nothing has changed. We're the same bickering couple that we were first year. Our relationship hasn't grown in anyway except for physical."

They sat quietly for a few minutes each contemplating what had been said.

"So what do you think is going to happen?" he asked softly, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I don't know," she responded almost inaudibly.

Feeling how upset she was, Harry came forward and pulled her into a gentle hug. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder and they continued to hold one another for a while. Finally after a few minutes, Hermione pulled back and looked at him, a small smile playing her lips.

"Thanks Harry."

"You're welcome," he said returning the smile.

As he continued to look into her soft brown eyes, a feeling of intense physical attraction suddenly flooded over him. His mouth parted slightly as he released a surprised breath, when he did he saw Hermione's gaze flick to his lips and Harry suddenly knew where the feeling was coming from, her eyes snapped back to his.

_'So gorgeous,'_ she thought _'I wish I could-'_

The thought abruptly cut off as she quickly looked away a light flush coloring her cheeks.

_'She wishes she could what?!'_ his mind screamed. However an answer didn't seem to be forthcoming as she directed her gaze on everything in the room but him.

"Uh," she said a moment later, her voice coming out a bit shaky. "Perhaps you should go Harry, I'm feeling kind of tired."

"Are you alright?" he asked hoping that she would look at him once more.

"Oh yes, of course -I'm fine," she replied, standing from the bed and making her way over to the wardrobe.

He moved back a bit so that she could pass him.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower and get some sleep," she commented finally looking at him again.

However instead of hearing her thoughts, he got a mental image… a very vivid mental image. In his minds eye he was looking down at a wet, soapy and distinctively female body. Harry recognized Hermione's hand by the charm bracelet, as it slid over her flat stomach and up towards her-

He snapped his eyes shut quickly looking away.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned, her voice laced with worry. "Are you alright?"

When she took a few steps forward he hopped up from his chair and hurriedly made his way to the door, tripping slightly over the leg and making sure to avoid eye contact.

"Who? Me? I'm fine, perfectly fine… uh, Ginny's supposed to be flooing soon so I'll-I should head home anyway. See you later!" He called out, delivering his entire speech to the ceiling before quickly rushing out of the room and Apparating home.

**A.N**. That's the end of chapter one. What do you think? Like it? Love it? Quit while I'm ahead? I warn you this story is not completed I only have about 7 chappys written so far so you may not see a weekly update depending on how inspired I feel to keep going. So **PLEASE REVIEW **and let me know! Ja ne!!!


	2. Confusing Thoughts

**Unconscious Confessions**

**Confusing Thoughts**

**~Three Weeks Later~**

As he and Ginny sat across from Hermione and Ron at the dimly lit restaurant, Harry gave a speculative glance to his two best mates. So far everything had been going great between them that night. They were being very cordial with one another, and Ron had even remembered to pull out Hermione's seat when they had arrived. All in all it was the best he'd seen them act together in months.

Ron reached out and picked Hermione's hand up off the table, turned it over and placed a butterfly kiss on her wrist. Harry frowned, as Hermione blushed in response and gave the red-haired man a small smile; they didn't need to act _that_ close.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked from her spot next to him, placing her hand lightly atop his own.

He looked at her, "Yeah, sure."

_'Liar,'_ her voice whispered back in his head.

Harry almost groaned aloud. He _really_ needed to learn how to control this thing. Mulderon, the senior Auror who had been teaching him, said that the additional powers that he had gained from Voldemort, along with his own substantial ones made Harry very susceptible to the energy and thoughts of others. He had gotten so advanced at the skill in such a short amount of time, that now it tended to happen without him even trying anymore. In fact over the last two weeks they had had to change the course of his training from acquiring the skill to controlling it.

Closing his eyes, Harry took a deep breath and then focused for a second before looking back at his girlfriend. She was staring at him with a worried expression, but he couldn't hear any thoughts- thank Merlin. In truth Harry's ability to hear thoughts had been a shocker to his instructor too. When he had told the older man about it, Mulderon had given Harry a disbelieving look. However, when he had responded by repeating his thoughts to him, word for word, all Mulderon could do was concede that Harry was in fact telling the truth.

The senior Auror then excitedly explained that he was one of a very select few in the wizarding community that were able to read thoughts along with emotions and memories. It seemed that, like Harry's unique Parseltongue abilities, this was a rare commodity that he wasn't sure he would ever have a chance to come across in his lifetime. Mulderon then went on to animatedly explain how it worked, go over the different methods they could use to help him control it, as well as how they could effectively use it on the task force. For his part though, Harry was just happy he had to make eye contact to do it. After all, hearing the thoughts of others was all fine and well, but he didn't fancy being bombarded by them at all times.

"I'm fine sweetie, really," Harry insisted as he looked back at Ginny.

She still didn't look as though she believed him, but to his relief she let the subject drop.

"I am supposed to start in the Magical Maylays ward tomorrow," she commented looking across the table at Ron and Hermione. "I can't wait; this is what I spent all of that time in France training for."

"Good luck sis," Ron responded with a grin.

"Have a great time, and make sure to learn as much as you can," Hermione added smiling, "you can never have too much knowledge, that's what I say."

Harry and Ginny grinned at the typical Hermione statement, but Ron released a loud snort.

"What?" the brunette asked looking at her boyfriend, her eyes flashing.

"Nothing," Ron commented taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm sure it was nothing Hermione," Ginny stated trying to defuse the situation.

"If it was nothing let him tell me that," the other witch responded still looking at her boyfriend. "To my face."

Ron huffed then looked Hermione in the eyes. "Nothing," he repeated in a bland tone, before looking forward once again.

When Harry made brief eye contact with his best mate one thought rang out, _'I wonder what she's doing?'_

'She? Who the hell was she?'

"Ron," Harry called out to the other man. When the redhead looked at him Harry immediately began to concentrate.

In no time at all a mental image formed of... Luna Lovegood? _What_? The pretty blond girl looked up and Ron with a large smile before handing him a huge package wrapped in a brightly colored cloth that looks suspiciously like an old sweater. Harry saw Ron's hands as he accepted the package; quickly opening it he pulled out a Quidditch jersey that looked to be signed by several of the members of the Chudley Cannons. He exclaimed in surprise and grabbed the small woman in an impromptu hug; she was blushing prettily when he pulled back.

"What? Harry _what_ are you doing?!" Ron yelled across the table, Harry snapped back to the present and gave his mate a startled look.

"Oh, hush Ronald for goodness sake," Hermione hissed. "This is a restaurant not a Quidditch match."

Ron gave her an annoyed look, "Of course it's my fault. He's the one staring like he's a bloody zombie, why don't you say something to him?"

Hermione returned his look with an irritated one of her own. "Because whatever he may or may not be doing he's doing it quietly; unlike someone I know who seems to have the decorum of an impatient toddler.

Ron glowered, "You know I'm getting pretty sick of you always calling me immature."

"Yeah, well I'm getting pretty sick of you always acting immature. I mean honestly Ronald, why does it seem you can't get through one meal without having a tantrum about something?"

Ron glared at his girlfriend before pushing back in his seat and abruptly standing. As he grabbed his coat off the back of the chair he mumbled several somewhat inaudible curse words along with something that sounded suspiciously close to "bushy haired beast" which had Hermione reaching for her wand. Before turning and walking brusquely towards the disapparation section of the restaurant.

"Ron!" Harry called out, as he hopped up and chased after his mate.

The other man threw a disgruntled look over his shoulder but didn't stop.

"Come on Ron, talk to me for a sec!"

Ron abruptly spun around and faced Harry as he reached the disapparation section giving him a seething look. "You know what, I don't want to talk to you anymore than I want to talk to her," he stated badly.

"Why, what did I do?" Harry asked, giving his mate a confounded look.

"What you always do Harry," Ron spat, "nothing."

With that and a loud 'pop' the other man was gone, leaving him standing alone in the disapparation section amid a rash of curious looks from the other customers. Giving a sigh and a weak smile to a five year old girl who was staring at him with an awestruck expression, the dark haired man turned and made his way back to the table.

"So what did he say?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"Nothing," Harry answered; she gave him a disbelieving look. "No really, he didn't say anything besides that he really didn't want to talk to me."

Ginny sighed, "Well, perhaps you should go and talk to him Hermione."

The other woman looked at her, "Perhaps I shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Look Ginny, I can't deal with your brother right now. I'm tired of him always over reacting to everything, I mean honestly. All of this just because I asked him to keep his voice down," the other witch replied with a miffed expression.

"Well you _**were**_ quite rude about it," Ginny retorted.

"I was not being rude, I was being truthful. Something your brother should try one day," Hermione responded glowing at the younger woman.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned, her gaze snapped to his.

'_Luna,'_ her mind murmured.

"Nothing, forget it," she said aloud standing to gather her things. "Look, do you guys think I can crash at your flat tonight? I don't feel like going home to more arguing."

"Sure." "I don't think that's a good idea." Harry and Ginny replied in unison.

He gave his girlfriend a surprised look, "What?"

The redhead regarded both of them with a frown, "I just think that it's better if you talk to Ron tonight as opposed to waiting. I really think you should just go home, that way he'll see that you're making an effort to work things out, that's all."

"Well I don't want to go home and 'make an effort to work things out' or anything else," Hermione responded briskly. "I just want to go somewhere stress free and lie down."

"So you're just going to go to sleep instead of trying to work things out wi-"

"No, I'm just going to go to sleep and hope that this headache goes away. Just leave it Ginny, if you don't want me at your flat that fine, I'll go to a hotel," the brunette replied in an annoyed tone, standing and grabbing her coat.

"Wait, Hermione," Harry interjected, "don't be silly of course you can crash at our place. It's no problem-" he threw a quick reproachful look at Ginny when she opened her mouth to comment. "You can have the guestroom."

"I still think-"

"Drop it Ginny," Harry said cutting her off, "Hermione's a grown woman and she can make her own choices. If she doesn't want to talk to Ron tonight then she doesn't have to. Besides he's the one who stormed out of here without even a by-your-leave."

The redheaded woman glared at him, "Regardless of him leaving, as his girlfriend she should at least try to work things out instead of hiding out at our place."

"It's _**her**_ relationship so let her make her own bloody decision," Harry retorted angrily, "why don't you stop concerning yourself with Hermione and Ron's relationship and worry about your own!"

Both women looked at him in shock looks for a moment, before Ginny's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Perhaps _you_ should be the one worrying about our relationship Harry," she stated softly before turning and storming towards the exit.

Harry sighed "Bugger."

* * *

**~Three Hours Later~**

Harry turned over for the eighth time that night, trying once more to find a comfortable position. Giving a groan as he landed on a particularly uncomfortable bump, he adjusted for his ninth time.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed in a harsh whisper as he rolled off the couch and landed with a jarring 'thud' on the floor.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked softly from just behind him.

Turning all Harry saw was a blurry figure standing in the doorway, however from the voice he knew that it was Hermione.

"Yeah, fine," he mumbled, slowly standing and rubbing his aching bum.

Hermione emitted a small sigh and slowly made her way over to him, grabbing his glasses off the table she handed them to him.

"Thanks," Harry muttered slipping on his wayward spectacles. As soon as he did, the worried gaze of his brown-haired best mate came into focus.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, sitting heavily on the couch, "I didn't mean to…"

He gave her a lop-sided smile and joined her, "Don't worry it's not your fault, besides this isn't the first time Ginny's banished me to the couch. In fact she's done it several times, and I swear this thing seems to get smaller every time," he added with a chuckle and a wink.

"I'm sure you two will work it out," the brunette stated leaning back on the sofa and gazing thoughtfully out of the window.

"Me too," he responded quietly before sitting back next to her and giving her a speculative look. "I thought you were going to go to sleep."

"I tried, I couldn't, I gave up," she stated blandly, while fiddling with the cuff of the large pajama top that he had lent her.

Harry exhaled loudly and took one of her hands looping it under his arm he stopped her agitated movements. As he held her hand against his stomach, she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know you can talk to me about anything Hermione, so what's wrong?"

Hearing her heave another sigh, he lightly caressed her hand and waited patiently for her to answer.

"It's over Harry," she stated softly, several minutes later.

His brows furrowed, "What's over?"

"We are- Ron and I…" she muttered, turning her head and burying her face against the sleeve of his t-shirt.

Harry frowned, "Why do you think that?"

"I don't think it Harry, I know it." She declared firmly, turning her head forward once more. "I'm also sure I'm not the only one who knows it."

"You mean Ron?" he inquired; when she nodded he gave her hand a light squeeze. "Come on Hermione, don't get down. You guys have rows all the time, that doesn't mean it's over. In fact I'm sure that you'll work it out."

"But that's just it Harry," she whispered brokenly, "I don't want to." Then to his extreme discomfort the brunette broke down into heavy sobs. "Oh Harry!" she cried, he let go of her hand and quickly pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Don't worry," he murmured gently.

He continued to whisper comforting words to her and rub her back as she softly sobbed against him. After about ten or so minutes her cries were reduced to small sniffles and the occasional hiccup as she finally got a reign on her emotions.

"I'm sorry," she voiced with a hiccup.

"That's okay," he returned with a smile. "I needed to wash this shirt anyway."

She gave a small chuckle and pulled back slightly, looking up at him. "Thanks Harry."

'_I don't know what I'd do without you,'_ her mind finished.

He grinned down at her "No problem, especially if it helped." Her small smile faltered as she looked away "Hermione?"

"Yes," she responded softly, laying her head on his chest.

"Did it help?" He pressed.

"Of course," she murmured after a moment.

"Really?"

Hermione looked up at him "Yes really."

'_Just having you hold me helps,_' her mind whispered lightly.

He gave her a half smile and reached his hand out, lightly brushing a few stray strands from her face.

"Good," he whispered.

'Oh Harry,' she thought 'I just wish… I just wish you would…'

Hermione sighed and looked away, "I should head back to the room and try to get some sleep. Something tells me tomorrow is going to be particularly draining," she commented, pulling out of Harry's loose embrace and standing.

'_What?! Not again!'_ his mind screamed _'She can't just leave it like that, she wishes I would what?!'_

"Uh, okay…" he replied aloud.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Good night Hermione –uh Hermione?"

When she turned and gave him a questioning look, Harry stood from the couch and made his way over to the doorway where she had halted.

"Is there anything I could do? You know, to make you feel better?"

She looked away, "No."

He loosely clasped her shoulders and she looked at him once more, "Are you sure?" He inquired, giving her a probing look. "Are you sure there isn't anything I could do to help? To make you feel better about this whole thing."

She gave a watery smile, "I'm sure," she replied aloud.

'_Kiss me,'_ her mind sighed.

Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione quizzed giving him a concerned look.

"Er –yeah –totally, I mean brilliant, I mean not brilliant but I'm fine," he stuttered; she frowned.

"Harry-"

"Really Hermione I'm fine, just go get some rest… if you need any help with moving or something just let me know."

She gave a small smile, "I'll do that."

He leaned forward and gave her a light peck on the top of the head. "Just to let you know, I also do moral support," he finished with a grin.

Hermione chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight, Luv."

Her surprised gaze flew to his _'Luv?'_

Harry blushed and quickly turned towards the couch. As he made his way back to the nightmare causing death trap he heard more movement behind him. When Harry looked he saw Hermione pointing her wand.

He held up his hands in mock surrender, "It was just a slip of tongue, don't kill me."

Hermione rolled her eyes heavenward, "Sofailious Reparious Comforarble," she whispered softly and a bright orange light flew from her wand.

Harry watched in wonder as the sofa not only changed from old and worn to looking practically brand new, but also expanded a few inches and fluffed up quite a bit. He gave his mate an impressed look.

"You know you never cease to amaze me," he commented approaching her and giving her a light hug, before pulling back and looking at her. "Thanks, now I'm actually looking forward to going back to bed."

'_Anything for you.'_

"No problem," Hermione responded before giving Harry one last small smile and turning to walk towards the guestroom.

Still mulling over the last thought he had picked up, Harry walked to the doorway and watched his mate make her way back to her sleeping quarters.

'_Blimey she has an awesome bum,'_ he thought, staring at the sway of her shapely hips before blinking and abruptly turning away.

When the hell did he start noticing Hermione's bum!

'_More importantly when the hell did she start thinking about snogging you?'_ His mind interjected.

"Oh shut up," Harry grumbled to himself as he made his way back to the plush new sofa.

Harry took a seat and sunk comfortably into the soft cushions. As he lay down and readjusted, he gave a grin when he realized that there was no annoying spring poking his back anymore.

'_Smashing! –Thank you Hermione,'_ he thought happily. He was going to sleep like a baby.

Harry closed his eyes and pulled his covers over him, rolling onto his side he promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**A.N.** That's it for this chappy!! **Please Review** and let me know what you think! As you can tell by my occasional lapses in updates I don't have much time these days, but I do make time to read reviews even if I can't always respond. ^.^


	3. Relationship Uncertainty

**Unconscious Confessions**

**Relationship Uncertainty**

**~ The Next Morning ~**

'_Bugger you, Hermione,'_ Harry thought as he sat groggily up on the soft couch.

As comfortable as the sofa now was, a decent night's sleep had still eluded him as his mind worked most of night to furiously decipher the thoughts that he had picked up from his best mate. **Then** when he finally did fall into a steady sleep, all he could dream about was Hermione's round soft bum and the gentle sway of her hips… Harry groaned. He wasn't even going to go into what those swaying hips and round bum were doing in his dream. Merlin, he hadn't had a dream as vivid as that since he was a teenager. Rubbing his eyes Harry lightly shook his head and threw off the heavy covers. What he needed was a shower… a nice, long, _**cold**_ shower.

Slipping from the warmth that the plush cushions provided, Harry stood and quickly padded over to the restroom, throwing a glance to the guestroom as he dashed across the hallway. Opening he bathroom door he slipped in, shut it softly behind him and relaxed against it, closing his eyes he allowed his head to fall back.

'_Good I made it without seeing her,'_ he thought.

Giving a small relived smile, he pushed away from the entrance –then froze. There sitting in his tub, surrounded by a plethora of bubbles was a mortified looking Hermione. Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times before he could finally form somewhat coherent words.

"I –I, er, I'm sorry –I didn't see, I mean know that you… well…" he trailed off giving her a nervous wince.

She frowned for a moment, before - to his complete surprise - she began to chuckle. "That's okay Harry, I was just sitting in here wool gathering anyway. I couldn't seem to get to sleep for more than a few minutes at a time so I thought a nice relaxing bubble bath would help."

"Oh… well, uh… did it?" He asked looking at his reflection in the mirror as opposed to the enticing witch lounging in his tub.

"No, not really," she responded in a mirthful tone.

He threw her an annoyed look, "What's so funny?"

She gave a dainty shrug, "Nothing."

When he frowned once more she smiled, _'I wonder what he would do if I just stood up right now…'_

Harry's breath hitched in his throat as images of her soap covered, flat stomach came rushing back to him. He gave her a distressed look.

"You're not going to do anything rash are you?"

She frowned, "What are you talking about, Harry?"

"Nothing just…" He trailed off as he noticed that the bubbles that were covering her chest were almost gone. Even through the remaining bubbles littering the surface prevented him from seeing down into the water he could still see the swell of her round breasts peaking from the top of the warm liquid. _'This is not helping the reason I came in here in the first place.'_

"Bloody freakin' hell," he whispered harshly before abruptly turning away. "I should, er, you know."

"Of course," she replied somberly, however Harry knew that no matter how concerned his mate sounded for his state, if he read her mind right now all he would hear would be laughter.

------------------------

"I'm all done," Hermione called five minutes later as she entered the living room.

Harry looked away from the flames and turned his gaze to her, Hermione was running her fingers through her still damp hair and watching him curiously. She was wearing a pair of oversized sweat pants and a large green jumper that had the sleeves rolled up to accommodate her shorter arms. Both articles of clothing were his, since Ginny had gone to bed peeved last night and Hermione hadn't wanted to ask her to borrow anything.

'_She looks good in my clothes,'_ he thought fleetingly as he stood.

"That style suits you," Harry joked as he approached her; to his amusement she blushed.

"Gee thanks…" she muttered giving him an irritated look.

"Does that mean you don't fancy the glorious ensemble that I provided you with?" he teased with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course I like the clothes."

'They smell like you…'

"After all beggars can't be choosers," she finished aloud.

Harry gave her a piercing look and then shook his head. Okay, he really needed to turn this thing off, because those little side-thoughts of hers were driving him completely mental. Turning his head away he closed his eyes and concentrated like he had last night at the restaurant.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione inquired in a worry laced tone.

"Fine," he answered taking one last relaxing breath and then looking at her.

'_No you're not.'_

"Are you sure?" she voiced still sounding anxious.

Harry's eyes widened, _'Shite!' _he could still hear her!

Turning away quickly, he made his way back over to the couch and sat down. Placing his hands over his ears, he closed his eyes, concentrated and took deep breaths like Mulderon had taught him.

"Harry?" he felt the couch shift as Hermione took a seat next to him. "Harry, are you okay?"

Her fingers lightly caressed his back and her breath tickled his neck as she whispered her fretful question near his covered ear.

"Fine, I just need a moment, yeah?" Harry replied, keeping his eyes closed and continuing his focusing exercises.

She sat quietly, allowing him his moment without any further questions though her left hand was still rubbing his back in a soothing back and forth motion that was wreaking havoc on his concentration and causing an exercise that usually took two minutes to take ten.

"Harry?" His head shot up to see a frowning Ginny watching them from the doorway. "What's wrong?"

As she stared at him worriedly, he stared back at her, sighing in relief when none of her thoughts invaded his mind.

"I'm fine, just a little headache –it passed quickly enough," he answered giving a small smile.

"A fleeting headache?" Hermione questioned from his right, "That doesn't sound normal, Harry, have you had them before?"

He gave a light shrug. "Not really, I'm sure it's nothing," he stated, turning to her and offering a smile.

'_Nothing my arse, what aren't you telling us?_' her mind said in an annoyed tone.

"Harry, are you sure?" she pressed.

"I…" he looked at Ginny, who was also watching him and heard nothing.

"You what?" the brunette prompted.

"I'm just tired, but I'll be okay. What about you? What are your plans today?" He finished quickly.

'_This isn't over,'_ she murmured mentally.

Aloud she offered a small sigh, "What do you think my plans are? I have to go to the house and pack."

"What?!" Ginny exclaimed. "Why would you need to pack? I thought you guys had just had a small row!"

Hermione shook her had and looked at the younger woman, "Actually it was more like hundreds of "small rows" and I'm tired of them. I'm sure that Ron is too."

"Aren't you even going to ask him before you assume how he feels?!" Ginny demanded. "My brother loves you Hermione –you know this would have never happened if you had gone home last night and talked to him!"

"I didn't want to talk to him! Just like I don't want to have this discussion with you!"

"Well I-"

"Ginny," Harry interjected, "maybe you-"

Her furious gaze flew to him, _'Bugger off Harry!'_

"-uh… never mind," he finished –perhaps he should stay out of this one. As comfortable as the couch now was, he didn't fancy making it his permanent sleeping quarters.

"Look it was my decision to sleep here last night and-"

"_**And**_ it's _**your**_ decision to break things off with my brother so don't act like it's mutual!"

"What's the big bloody deal anyway! What happens in my and Ron's relationship is happening in my and _**Ron's**_ relationship! So damn it, bugger off Ginny!" The other woman stared at her in shock. "You don't think I've gone over this?! Do you _**really**_ think I just decided to end a six year relationship overnight?!" Hermione continued advancing on the other woman her voice filled with rage. "Ron's not some bloody martyr you know! He's not some innocent babe that I'm sending out to slaughter and I'll have you know he's probably been waiting for the day that I would break up with him just so that he can be with-" she paused taking a deep shuddering breath and turning away. "What is it with you guys? I mean really –is arguing some type of Weasley trait because you and your brother both seem overly keen on the concept," Hermione finished sounding drained and running her fingers through her semi-dry hair.

"I –I'm sorry Hermione," Ginny responded in an apologetic tone. "I didn't realize that – you, well my broth- I was being a git."

Harry stood and placed a hand lightly on the brunette's shoulder, she threw him an appreciative smile.

"Look I really should go, I have a lot of packing to do," Hermione said with a forlorn sigh.

"Do you need any help?" Harry asked; she shook her head. "Where are you going?"

She gave a shrug, "I guess the only place I can go. Home, with my mum and dad, at least until I find a flat of my own."

He rubbed her shoulder, "Well, remember our guest room is always open if you ever need a break from them."

Dan and Ella Granger were great people, but sometimes both parents tended to forget that Hermione wasn't a little girl anymore. This lapse in memory usually resulted in rucks about when and where Hermione could go out, for how long and whether or not she did in fact need their permission.

Hermione gave him a smile, "Thanks Harry."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Harry asked again.

'_Oh how I wish you would.'_

"No –no, I should probably do this by myself," she answered.

"Besides she still needs to talk to Ron," Ginny cut in, "you should just stay here Harry we'll visit Hermione at her mum and dad's later."

He threw Ginny a quick look before looking back at his Hermione, "I just think it would be better if I were there, that way I can help Hermione pack while she talks to Ron… then –I don't know, maybe I can stick around for a bit and talk to him too…"

"I guess that would be alright," Hermione said hesitantly.

'_Thank you,'_ she sighed mentally.

"Good," Harry responded offering a small smile "just let me take a quick shower and we'll be off. –You don't mind do you Gin?" he questioned turning to his girlfriend.

"Of course not… if Hermione thinks it'll help," Ginny answered with a small smile.

'_Not that it would matter if I did mind, you'd go anyway because __**she**__ wanted you to.'_

Harry frowned, "Gin, this is okay with you, isn't it?"

The redheaded woman gave a light shrug. "Of course, I'll see you when you get back," she got on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek before pivoting and walking out of the room.

Harry shook his head, _'How could she say everything's fine when she's upset? Why doesn't she just tell me that she's not alright with this?'_

"Harry," Hermione said from just behind him, he turned and faced her, "perhaps you should stay," she stated, chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

"Is that what you want?" He questioned, making sure to maintain eye contact.

'_No.'_

"No," she said aloud.

He gave a lopsided smile, "Well then I guess I better hit the showers –wait here I'll be back in a few minutes."

When she gave a smile and a nod, he turned and hurried to the restroom.

**~Twenty Minutes Later~**

When they arrived in Hermione and Ron's flat with a soft 'pop' Harry took a moment to look around. He hadn't been over much since Ginny had gotten back from France because now if he wanted to hang with his mates then the four of them would usually meet up at a pub, a restaurant or on rare occasions a club. Everything looked the same as the last time he'd been there. The flames danced in the fireplace as merrily as always, the couch still had the one crooked pillow that Hermione had sewn when her mum had been trying to teach her how to do homemaking the "old fashioned way" –aka- the muggle way. The chipped plate was even still in the china cabinet from Hermione and Ron's huge row several weeks ago, when she had hurled it at his head. Harry shook his head; they never did find that missing piece.

"Hermione! There you are!" Ron exclaimed, rushing from the bedroom. "I was worried when you didn't com- Harry…." He looked at his mate and then gave Hermione a confused look, "Er… what's going on? What's Harry doing here?"

The brunette sighed, "He's here to help me out with something."

"With what?" Ron asked glancing briefly at his dark-haired best mate before looking at his girlfriend once more.

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip for a second before answering, "With my things."

"What? What do you mean he's here to help you with your things- what things?!"

Hermione hesitated and then turned and looked at Harry, "Could you give us a few minutes please?"

The dark haired man nodded.

"Thanks."

'_Please don't leave,'_ she thought.

"I'm not going anywhere," he responded aloud.

Her eyes widened in surprise before she gave him a small smile, Harry returned the action before walking towards the bedroom. As he passed Ron, he and his best mate briefly looked at one another.

'_Bastard,'_ Ron uttered mentally, while physically frowning at the other man.

'_Prat,'_ Harry thought in return, giving the redhead an equally dirty look.

A moment later the dark-haired man entered the bedroom and closed the door behind himself.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he muttered, surveying the room.

Should he start packing her stuff? After all, that was what he was here for… but what if she changed her mind? He'd seem like a total git if she walked in to tell him that she was going to work things out with Ron and all of her stuff was already in a box. Harry rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed. How in Merlin's beard did he manage to always get himself into stuff like this? He frowned slightly as Ginny's earlier thoughts came back to him.

'…_, you'd go anyway because __**she**__ wanted you to.'_

Is that why he's stuck here in this extremely uncomfortable position, horded away like he was nine years old and still living with the Dursley's? Because Hermione had wanted him to come? He gave a sigh and shook his head lightly; of course it was.

'_But I'd do the same for any of my friends,' _his brain justified,_ '-not just Hermione. I rarely say no to anyone –in fact Ginny's always complaining about what a push over I can be.' _

He gave a small nod at this contention before frowning as he realized that Hermione was in fact the one person that he had never said 'no' to.

'_That's just because she hardly ever asks for anything, so if she does come to me I know it's serious,'_ he rationalized.

'_True, but even if it wasn't you'd still do it…' _his brain continued._ 'Face it, Ginny was right. If Hermione wants you to do something, then you will… you'll do anything for her.'_

Harry groaned and then buried his fingers in his hair; he _**did not**_ want to think about this. He threw and irritated look at the door; weren't they freakin' done already?

"Oh please Ronald, don't treat me like I'm some twit off the street!" Hermione yelled a moment later as if on cue.

"I'm not!"

"Then stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying to you, I'm telling you the truth! There is nothing between Luna Lovegood and I! _**Please**_, you have to believe me!"

"No Ronald, that's where you're wrong –I don't."

A moment later the door opened and a flushed looking Hermione entered, she gave Harry a heated look. "Are you done packing?"

"Er…" he blushed and looked around, "in a sec."

Using his wand, Harry conjured a medium sized box and said a small spell to make the item bottomless. Then with a flourish of his hand all of Hermione's items flew into the box, shrinking to a manageable size along the way. Despite her foul mood, Hermione gave him an admiring look.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason," she commented giving a subtle shake of the head. "That would have taken me at least an hour to do and that's _**with**_ magic. Thanks Harry."

He blushed and shrugged "It was no problem, really."

'_I wish more people were as modest as you are,'_ she thought giving him a soft smile.

"Well let's go, we can get my items from the other rooms later," she said turning and walking back out of the door.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked following her, with the box following him. "It'll only take me a second."

Hermione threw him an amused look, "I'm sure it will… but I really need to get out of here."

She glanced at Ron, who was watching the exchange with a somber expression.

"Then do that, I'll finish up for you," when she opened her mouth to reply Harry cut her off. "I need to talk to Ron anyway –here," he levitated the box in front of her. "I'll bring the other one to your mum and dad's after I've finished."

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it, coming forward she placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Harry…" she gave a wry grin, "seems like I've been saying that a lot lately, yeah?" she finished giving a shake of the head and turning to look at Ron.

"Bye Ron," she said giving the other man a soft smile and a light peck on the lips. "I'm going to miss you… I hope… well, I hope one day –we can at least be friends again."

Hermione took a few steps away from Ron before turning, grabbing the package out of the air and disappearing with a soft 'pop'. Both men looked at the spot that the brown-haired witch had just vacated for a moment before looking at one another.

"What the hell are you doing Harry?" Ron demanded taking several steps forward. "Coming into _**my**_ bloody flat and helping _**my**_ girlfriend pack to leave me! What the fuck is that about?!"

"What it's _**about**_ is me coming to one of _**my**_ best mates house and helping that best mate pack to leave a situation she's no longer happy in." Harry retorted, calmly.

Ron fumed, "What the hell do you know about it?!"

"A lot more than you think."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Luna, Ron."

The redhead gave a frustrated growl and glared at his best mate, "What the bloody hell is it with everyone and Luna?! I'm only going to say this one more fucking time –there is **nothing** between Luna and I!"

"I think there is," Harry replied calmly, feeding off of the nervous emotions that he received from his mate and doing his damndest to maintain eye contact.

"What do you mean?" Ron quizzed in a restrained tone.

"I mean her giving you that Quidditch jersey as some random gift, taking walks in the park with her, having dinner with her –talking to Luna about your issues with Hermione and all the while wishing that you were with her instead," Harry answered in a confident voice, repeating the images and thoughts that he had read from his mate.

Ron's mouth opened and closed wordlessly, "How?" he squeaked a moment later.

Harry ignored the question, instead choosing to pose one of his own. "Are you going to give it a go?"

Ron shook his head to clear his thoughts and then looked at Harry once more, "What?"

"A relationship with Luna," the other man replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I…" the redhead sighed and sat back down on the couch. "I don't know… I mean Hermione-"

"-isn't your girlfriend anymore," Harry interrupted, taking a seat in the chair across from Ron. "So now what are you going to do?"

Ron gave him a confused look "Try to work things out? I mean, I _should_ try right?"

Harry frowned, "I don't know –should you?"

When the other man continued to look like he was at a total loss, Harry sighed and tried again.

"Ron," the redhead looked at him. "Who do you want to be with?"

'_Luna,'_ Ron's mind whispered.

"I don't know," he said aloud looking away once more.

"Yes you do." Harry returned, standing from the chair and conjuring another box. With another wave of the hand he placed all of Hermione's things into the container in front of him. "And until you're ready to admit it, you'll continue to hurt them both," then with a loud 'pop' he was gone.

**A.N.** That's it for this chappy. What do you think? **Please Review **and let me know! Ja ne!


	4. Dinner Dilemmas

**Unconscious Confessions**

**Dinner Dilemmas**

**~Two Weeks Later~**

Harry gave a start when he heard a loud 'pop' and Hermione suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" he exclaimed giving her an annoyed look. "You almost gave me a sodding coronary!"

The brunette woman had the grace to blush "Sorry Harry, I just had to have a moment _away_ from that house," she responded plopping down of the chair and giving him a dismal look.

"That bad yeah?" he inquired flipping off the tellie and studying his mate.

She released a dainty snort "You have no idea."

"What happened?"

She looked at him "Do you really want to know?" when he nodded Hermione allowed her head to fall and rest on the back of the chair. "They're driving me completely mental Harry. My mum keeps telling me that I need to get back on the horse while my dad keeps asking if I need him to give Ron a sound thrashing."

Harry chuckled and she shot him a glower.

"It's not funny -this is what I've been dealing with the last couple of weeks. Mummy will make some type of comment about how I need to get back out there and experience life and how she had always felt that Ron wasn't the right bloke for me. Then at the mention of his name daddy will frown and give me a sympathetic look –like I was the bloody one who had brought the git up. At which time he'll tell me how stupid Ron –who he now refers to as "The Prat" -was to let me go, how I deserve better and how what Ron needs is a nice swift boot in the arse."

Harry laughed once more and she kicked him.

"Ow! Sorry," he said with a chuckle "but I can't help it. Your parents are awesome."

"Yeah well you try having dinner with them and see how awesome you still think they are." She rolled her eyes "Then again you probably wouldn't be treated to the same torture as me since technically you'd be a gues-" she halted mid-sentence and gave Harry a wide-eyed look.

'_Uh-oh,'_ he thought.

"Harry?" Hermione inquired with her best puppy-dog face.

Harry winced "Er… yeah?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Well… I just finished working a double so I thought I'd just take today to relax… why?"

"Where's Ginny?"

"She's working –she has night shift… once again may I ask why?"

"Wellll…I was just wondering –have you eaten yet?"

Harry rolled his eyes "If you want me to come to your house for dinner just ask."

She blushed "I'm sorry it's just that, well –I've skived off on dinner for the last two nights by telling my parents I had to work late. I don't think they'll let me get away with it again."

He gave her an amused look "So what where you doing then?"

"When?"

"When you skived off dinner?"

Hermione frowned "I was working."

"You know, I really don't think you get the whole excuse making thing," he commented shaking his head.

She continued to frown "What does that mean?"

"It _**means**_ just because you give the excuse that you have to work, doesn't mean that you _**actually**_ have to work," he answered with a boyish grin.

"I know," she grumbled blushing once more "I just –are you going to come to dinner or not?" she finished with an annoyed look.

Harry laughed "Sure."

"Well?"

"Well what?" he inquired with a confused look.

Hermione rose her brows and made a small shooing motion "Go and get dressed."

"What's wrong with what I have on?" he asked looking down at his clothes then back up at his mate with a frown.

'_Nothing.'_

"Harry you look like you're getting ready to go to bed," she commented in an exasperated tone.

He quirked a brow "I am."

'_Me too,'_ her mind whispered huskily.

"I'm not," Hermione said standing and approaching him. "And neither are my mum and dad –go and get dressed Harry."

"Come on, I don't really look that bad do I?" he teased, waiting impatiently for her response… well, her mental one that is.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Yes."

'_No, you look absolutely delicious…'_

She leaned forward "So get up and get dressed, now."

'…_before I decided to have a taste,'_ she finished mentally.

Harry flushed and quickly stood up, forcing Hermione to do the same.

"Are you okay?" she inquired, tilting her head back to look up at him.

"Sure," he said aloud.

'_No!'_ his mind yelled as he took note of how close she was to him –their bodies were practically touching.

"Good," she commented with a grin.

'_Go and get undressed,'_ her mind whispered impishly.

"Go get dressed," she insisted sternly.

Harry groaned, she was going to kill him with these musings of hers!

"Harry! Now, come on –we have dinner at seven thirty and it's already a little after seven."

"Alright, alright –just let me go and take a quick shower."

'_Mmmm, can I watch?'_ she purred in his mind.

"Okay, but hurry up Harry we don't have all night," she commented aloud, taking a step back to allow him room to move and settling him with a reproachful frown.

Harry gave her an incredulous look _–'How could someone have such randy thoughts but speak such priggish words?'_

"Harry," Hermione said interrupting his thoughts and giving an impatient glance to her watch.

"Right, well I'm going to go take a shower," he repeated sidestepping her "a very cold one," he muttered, making his way to the restroom and shutting the door shut firmly behind himself.

* * *

**~ One Hour Later ~**

Harry sat across the table from Ella Granger and chuckled. The older woman, who appeared extremely animated as she told a story from work, looked just like he imagined Hermione would look at that age –except with slightly tamer hair.

"-so then I said, 'It's not what comes out of your mouth, it's what you put in it'," she finished with a mirthful smile.

Harry grinned, "Did you guys ever figure out what it was?"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger shared a look and then laughed, "Trust me dear you don't want to know," she answered.

Harry snorted and took a bite of his steak "This is really delicious Mrs. Granger, I must say it's been a while since I had a home cooked meal this good."

Hermione regarded him curiously "What do you mean? Ginny cooks, doesn't she?"

"Sure," he replied with a light shrug and tucking into his mashed potatoes "but lately she's been working a lot, since St. Mungos is a bit short on healers right now." He gave a thoughtful look "Honestly between both of our schedules we really don't get to see one another very often anymore."

"Well that must be pretty hard on you," Ella Granger commented with a soft smile.

"Eh, its not so bad, we still make time to see each other," he responded returning the smile.

'_Probably just to shag,'_ the older woman snorted mentally.

Harry gave her a surprised look.

"Well I'm sure it'll work out," she commented aloud before reaching out and giving him light pat on the hand.

"I…er, me too," he stuttered flushing.

'_Though I hope it won't,_' Ella finished mentally before giving a sidelong glance to her daughter.

'_What the hell does that mean?'_ Harry wondered, he opened his mouth to ask her just that before quickly snapping it shut. How would he explain knowing what she was thinking?

"You alright there Harry?" Dan Granger chimed, looking up from his plate.

"Yes sir, I'm fine –thanks."

"Are you sure Harry? You don't look fine," Hermione commented, Harry turned to look at her.

'_You look bloody gorgeous,'_ she thought.

"You look a bit flushed," she finished aloud, reaching out and placing her cool palm on his forehead.

As she pressed her hand to his head, followed by his cheek and then his neck, Harry did his best to stomp down the desire she roused as well as the urge to grab her hand and gently kiss her wrist like Ron had that night at the restaurant.

As her fingers lightly grazed his cheek she looked him in the eyes "You don't feel hot," she commented in slightly winded tone.

'_-but I do._' She finished mentally.

Harry's eyes widened and subconsciously flicked to her lips at this thought; he groaned when she licked them.

"So Harry, how long have you and your lady bird been together?" Mr. Granger quizzed, interrupting both of their inappropriate thoughts.

Blushing Harry quickly looked at the older man "I… uh we've been together about six and a half years –off and on that is."

"Harry and Ginny started dating a few months before Ron and I," Hermione added, while getting a fork full of potatoes. "They've been pretty much been going strong ever since."

"But you mentioned off and on Harry," Mrs. Granger interjected.

"Oh… well, yeah. We've only really ended things once, though. We were broken up for several months, but that was back when we were still in Hogwarts."

'_And I had to leave to fight Voldemort,'_ he finished mentally, giving a quick glance to Hermione who shook her head to indicate that her parents had no idea about the war.

"Ahhh," Ella said noncommittally.

'_Bugger, this is going to be harder than I thought,' _her brain griped.

Harry frowned "Was there something else, Mrs. Granger?"

"Yes, I told you to call me Ella," she responded with a stern look.

"Sorry," he grinned, "have you guys met Ginny before?"

"Maybe we did," Mr. Granger said "that year we went to the burrow for Christmas, though I don't really recall..." he gave a thoughtful look, before smiling. "Remember hun, I got to see a garden gnome." He gave Harry a look "Didn't know there was such a thing you know, but Arthur and I even got to watch one of the older boys degnome the garden." He leaned forward a bit and pulled a face "Ugly little bastards aren't they?"

Harry laughed.

"I spoke with her briefly, can't say I really remember too much about her though," Ella added while taking a small sip of her drink. "Now the twins, those are some great blokes. Their items are a complete riot."

Hermione laughed "Oh yeah, my mum and the twins got along famously, in fact they still send her free samples of their latest inventions."

"Yes I actually gave out a puking pasty this last holiday to this really obnoxious woman at the office," Mrs. Granger said with an impish grin. "She was out for the rest of the week and I got a much needed break from her annoying pointless chatter."

Harry stared at her wide-eyed for a moment before bursting into laughter and looking at Hermione "Now I know where you get the whole brilliant but scary thing from."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Daddy you remember Ginny -the only other girl there my age?" when he gave her a blank look she sighed "The only girl to play in the Quidditch match…"

"Oh, her! -I remember her," he gave Harry an appreciative smile "she was smashing!"

The dark-haired man laughed, "Uh –thanks, I guess."

"Eat your food Dan," Mrs. Granger ordered primly. When both men looked at her she frowned "What? It's getting cold that's all. –Besides Dan how could you forget Ginny, she's Ron's little sister."

"She's related to _**"The Prat"**_?" Mr. Granger frowned and looked at Harry. "I hope being a git doesn't run in the family."

"I-uh, it doesn't, I'm sure," Harry stated.

"Did you hear what "The Prat" did to my Pumpkin?" the older man continued.

"Daddy," Hermione groaned, "_please_ don't start. I told you I'm over it, let it go."

"Dan leave it," Mrs. Granger stated; her husband frowned but didn't comment. "So Harry what do you think about the whole situation? I know that the three of you are mates, so this kind of leaves you in the middle, yeah?"

"Well, a bit…" Harry replied with a thoughtful expression. "But I think that if they weren't happy anymore then maybe it was for the best. Now they both have a chance to find that person that makes them truly happy."

"I agree," Ella commented with a smile "I don't think Ron was ever really the chap for Hermione anyway."

'_You are,'_ she finished mentally.

"Okay," Hermione interjected, "as fun as this mortifying conversation is, Harry just finished working a double and needs get home to get some rest. I would also like the chance to leave the table with at least a smidgen of my dignity in tact, so what do you say we head back to your place Harry?"

"But we haven't had afters," her mum voiced with a frown.

"I'm completely stuffed mum and so is Harry, right Harry?"

'_You so had better say yes, or I will personally hex you,'_ she thought, though physically she just gave him a small glare.

"Yeah, completely," he said standing and patting his full stomach. "Everything was great Mrs- er, Ella."

"I'm glad you liked it, please feel free to come back for dinner anytime we'd love to have you," she smiled.

'_As a part of the family,'_ she finished.

Harry chuckled "Sure that would be great."

'_Though next time I'll have to make sure to block the thoughts…'_ he gave the older woman a smile and a light shake of the head _'__**especially**__ yours.'_

"Well Harry, it was good having you," Mr. Granger said giving him a hearty hand shake "I'm glad my daughter has you for a friend."

'_I just wish she'd had you for a boyfriend instead of "The Prat",'_ he thought before turning away and clearing his plate off of the table.

"Me too," Ella commented coming around the table and approaching him. "So you will join us again for dinner right?"

He smiled "Right."

"Good," she said pulling him into a light hug. "See you next week."

Harry gave her a startled look but she had already turned and headed into the kitchen, the dark-haired man threw his mate a bewildered look.

Hermione smirked at him '_Sucker,'_ she thought before disappearing with a light 'pop'. Giving the laughing Mr. Granger an exasperated smile, Harry shook his head and followed.

**--------**

Harry arrived in his flat a moment later and gave a glower to Hermione who was resting on the couch.

"You could have warned me you know," he commented flopping down next to her.

"Why?" She asked throwing him an amused glance "You would have still fallen for it."

He gave an affronted look "No I wouldn't have."

She smirked.

"Fine… so maybe I would have, but at least I would have been more prepared," he grumbled.

"Okay, next time I'll give you a warning… some type of secret code or special signal," Hermione responded with a wide-eyed look. "How about next time I'll say something like… the eagle has landed in the berry patch, followed by this hand motion," she made a karate chopping action with her hand.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Harry commented, nudging her with his elbow.

Hermione laughed and grabbed his arm, pouting up at him "Aww, Harry what happened to your sense of humor."

"It's still at your house, I'm saving it for the next time I have dinner with your parents," he responded dryly, while removing his arm from her grasp and placing around her shoulders.

She laughed again and rested her head against his chest "Touché."

They sat together in a comfortable silence, watching the fire that Hermione had started when she arrived.

"I really do appreciate you coming," she murmured after a minute. "And allowing me to hang out here until they go to bed."

"No problem Luv, anytime," he replied kissing the top of her head.

Hermione pulled back and looked up at him as he looked down at her.

'_Luv huh?_' she thought _'I like the sound of that.'_

"Thanks Harry," she said aloud, then after hesitating briefly, she moved forward and placed a light kiss on the corner of his mouth.

He froze for instant. Then bending his head down he placed a light kiss on the corner of her mouth in return "You're welcome," he replied with a smile.

Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed, _'Oh My.'_

_

* * *

  
_

_**A.N. That's it for this chappy!! What do you think? Please Reveiw and let me know! Ja!!**  
_


	5. Quality Time

**Unconscious Confessions**

**Quality Time**

**~A Little Over A Week Later~**

Harry walked out of the restroom toweling his hair and eyed his girlfriend who was lying under the covers watching him with hooded eyes.

'_Mmm,'_ she purred _'lucky towel.'_

Harry smirked as her gaze flicked to the larger towel tied around his waist. "Like what you see?" he teased with a sexy grin when she looked back up at his face.

"Very much," she replied, just before giving an impish grin of her own and pulling back her covers. "How about you? Do you like what you see?"

Harry smiled appreciatively as her firm body came in to view, clad in nothing but a bra and a matching pair of skimpy red knickers. Sauntering towards the bed he put his hand at the tie of his towel and slowly unknotted it, holding it on his toned hips with a single hand.

Ginny's eyes darkened appreciatively, _'Let go of the towel Harry.'_

He licked his lips and tilted his head to the side, regarding her curiously as he waited for her to make a move. After a minute of just studying one another Ginny got on her knees and ran her hands up Harry's chest, placing kisses on each of his pecks before making her way to his neck. As her tongue worked magic on his throat, she reached down and pulled the towel form his grasp, letting it fall soundlessly to the floor.

"Mmmm, nice," she murmured in his ear as her hands reached down and squeezed his bum; Harry chuckled.

He slowly rubbed her shoulders and made his way down her back easily unhooking her bra along the way. Pulling the garment off of her shoulders as she pulled back, he dropped it onto the floor next to his towel and stared admiringly at her round chest.

"Mmmm, nice," he murmured, mimicking her earlier comments.

When she giggled he leant down and caught her lips in a deep kiss, as her hands tangled in his hair the alarm by the bed went off, signaling that they had an incoming floo. Harry groaned and dropped his head onto Ginny's shoulder.

"Ugh, ignore it," he grumbled, before kissing her neck once more.

"I can't it could be one of our jobs," Ginny panted, when he continued to kiss her she persisted, "or worse yet it could be my mum or one of my brothers. You know how they are Harry, if they don't get an answer then they're likely to apparate over just to check on things."

He pulled back and gave her a pained expression, "But Gin-"

"Harry just let me check, please?"

'_It could be Michael.'_

Harry frowned, "Who's Michael?"

"What?" Ginny quizzed with a startled expression.

Harry flushed, "Nothing, go check," he finished getting up from on top of her and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

She gave him one last confused look before grabbing her robe and hurrying out of the room.

'_Shite,' _he thought_ 'I need to be more careful.'_

Giving a sigh after several full minutes passed and she hadn't returned, Harry got up and got dressed. He had just thrown on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt when Ginny rushed back into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked as she made her way to her wardrobe and began rummaging around.

"Got called into work, two healers owled in ill and they need extra help," she answered while looking for a pair of matching shoes.

"But, you just worked overtime yesterday –I thought we were going to try to spend a bit of time together," he frowned.

Ginny threw a look over her shoulder and froze when she saw the upset look on her boyfriends face.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but… I can't just leave them without the help that they need."

"Why not? Those other two healers did –Gin, I feel like we never see each other anymore."

She sighed and shook her head, _'Contrary to what you __**may**__ believe, just because you're Harry Potter, the whole wizarding world doesn't revolve around you,'_ Ginny thought in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry sweetie," she said aloud, "I really want to stay, I do. It's just that I'm just starting out and I need to prove myself. You understand that don't you?"

Harry scoffed and looked away as her wounding thoughts continued to ring in his head "Of course," he said softly while getting up and grabbing a pair of jeans. "Just take your time Gin, when you have a free moment ink me in."

"Oi! That's not fair Harry!" she exclaimed rising also. "You're just as busy as I am with all your Auror stuff, so don't act like it's just me who needs to ink people in!"

He looked at her, giving a disappointed shake of the head, "Whatever," –with a 'pop' he was gone.

**------------------------**

Harry gave Hermione an apologetic smile when she jumped at his sudden appearance in her room. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, running a hand thought his already disheveled hair.

"Harry?" she closed her book and continued to stare at him in surprise.

He sighed, "I had a fight with Ginny and I needed to get out of the flat –I'm sorry. You know, normally I wouldn't just drop in on you like this but considering most of the other people I would go to are related to her then…" he trailed off with a shrug and sat heavily in the chair by her desk.

"Not to mention a lot of places have a policy about not wearing shoes," Hermione commented giving an amused glace at his bare feet.

Harry blushed, "Yeah… that too." When she laughed his color deepened, "What? I had just gotten out of the shower and didn't have time to get fully dressed, I only had on time to throw on my shirt, my pants and my under...er, garments…"

She arched a brow, _'Aww, too bad you didn't remember the shoes and forget the pants.'_

"That's rough Harry, well at least you were able to get _**almost**_ completely dressed," Hermione said aloud as she readjusted so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed just in front of him.

"I-we-s," he sputtered, "I mean, I…uh, thanks –I guess."

She gave him a curious look but didn't comment on his speech issues, "So, what did you two quarrel about?"

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair again, "Work."

"Work?" she questioned with a frown, "What about work?"

"Actually it was more about working too much."

"Ahh –which side were you on?"

"I was on the 'We should spend more time together' side, while she was on the 'The whole ruddy world doesn't revolve around you' side," he answered dryly.

"She _**actually**_ said that to you?"

"Well…not in so many words…"

Hermione arched a dark brow "Well, in how many words did she say it?"

He groaned, he should have never said anything about it to her. "Look it doesn't matter, basically the fight was that her job wanted her to come in for overtime and I wanted her to spend time with me."

"Well, maybe they really needed her," she offered amicably.

He frowned, "She worked this morning, overtime yesterday _**and**_ twice last week, tonight was the only other night this week that we were both off and we had decided to spend some romantic time together."

Hermione bit her lip, "Well… so did you tell her? You know how important it was for you guys to spend this time together?"

"Yes," Harry replied in a clipped tone, "and she told me how important it was for her to help out at work." When she opened her mouth to comment her cut her off. "Look basically Ginny had a choice between putting me first or putting her job first and she choose her job."

'_Then she's a twit,'_ Hermione thought.

"Well… then she's the one who looses out," she stated firmly. "Anyway, I'm sure that once you two have a chance to cool down you'll be able to talk things out."

Harry grunted.

"Come on," Hermione pressed, reaching out and grabbing his hands, "It couldn't have been that bad."

Harry looked down at their hands and sighed, "How did you know that something was going on with Ron?" he asked after hesitating for a moment.

She frowned, "Well, it was just –I don't know, his actions. The way that he was sometimes was a bit out of character and he started spending less and less time at home and more and more time wit– why? Harry you don't think that Ginny?…"

He sighed and shook his head "I don't know… I just think that there may be –I don't know…"

"Has she done anything? Said anything?"

"Not really, right now it's more like –like a feeling. I think that it may be someone she works with and that's why she wants all this overtime."

Hermione chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip and Harry found his eyes transfixed on the sight. "Well, I guess the only thing you can do right now is stay alert and keep your eyes open. I'll do the same, I'll also do some info fishing if you like –I mean, I don't see Ginny as often as I used to since the breakup but…"

Harry pulled his gaze from her lips to look into her eyes, "That would be great Hermione, thanks for your help."

She grinned, "No problem."

"Hermione?" Harry questioned after a minute.

"Yes?"

"You don't think that maybe… I don't know I could have done something wrong do you? I mean she did mention how much time I spend on my Auror work…"

"Don't be daft Harry," Hermione responded with a wave of her hand. "You have never put work before anyone that you cared about… well, with the exception of that Christmas that you missed when you were still in training," she finished with a thoughtful expression.

He frowned, "Maybe –I don't know, maybe she doesn't think I'm attractive anymore."

Hermione's eyes widened _'Not attractive?! If that were the case, she wouldn't just be a twit she'd be a blind, daft twit!'_

"Harry don't be silly, you're as gorgeous as ever –heck you've been _WQ's_ number one hottest wizard since you were old enough to make the list," she commented.

"That's the whole hero status thing," he sighed; she snorted. "Well maybe I'm getting on her nerves, or she doesn't like my personality anymore, maybe-"

"Rubbish, all of it. You're as sweet as you've always been; you're also smart, funny, easygoing, outgoing and modest. So maybe you should just take me at my word and stop fishing for complements already before I have to rethink the modest part," Hermione finished with a smirk.

Harry laughed, "Okay, okay… I guess I should figure out if something is really going on before I spaz out anyway," he conceded. "Do you mind if I hang here for a bit? Ginny's probably already gone but I don't want to go back to the flat just yet…"

She grinned at him, "No problem Harry."

'_Anytime.'_

He blinked at the undertone he heard in the word before shaking his head lightly. "So, what were you reading?"

Hermione blushed a bit "Uh, nothing," she shrugged. "Just some cheesy romance novel," she finished picking up the book and waving it negligently.

"Well I'm sure it's not too cheesy if you're reading it," Harry smiled. "Tell me about it."

"I… er, o-kay… if you want…"

"I want."

She gave a light laugh and nodded her head. "It's called Forbidden Love-"

"Sounds kinky," he noted lightly with a teasing grin.

Hermione's face turned deep red and she reached out, smacking his arm lightly with the book. "It's sweet you git, not kinky." She reprimanded. "It's about a two best friends, who have been close since childhood, and their developing feelings towards one another. Th-"

"That doesn't sound too forbidden," Harry stated in a light tone, leaning back in his chair.

"I would tell you why it's forbidden if you _**stop**_ interrupting me," the brunette frowned with an annoyed look.

He held up his hands in mock surrender "Sorry, please continue."

She glared at him for a moment longer before going on "As I was **saying**, they are close childhood friends that develop feelings for one another, but the problem is that they're both involved in relationships. One is dating a really, really close friend to both of them, and the other is dating someone who is still considered a good friend."

"Wow…" Harry muttered with a thoughtful expression. The story pulled at something in him sounding vaguely familiar, but he could not seem to pinpoint what.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded. "Then they reach a point where they can't fight their feelings anymore and that's when all hell breaks loose."

"Sounds pretty good…" the dark haired man said, getting up. He then flopped down on Hermione's bed and got comfortable. "Hermione?"

She turned and gave him a suspicious look. _'What is he up to? That 'Hermione?' sounded a bit too sweet for my tastes.'_

"Yes, Harry?" she asked.

"Could you do something for me," he inquired biting his lip and giving her a pleading look.

She rolled her eyes.

'_Damn you Harry Potter! Why do you have to look so adorable and bloody eatable while lying on MY bed!'_ she growled mentally. _'Crap, now I'm going to have dreams of the various __**something's**__ I can do for you, for the next couple of weeks at least."_

She gave an exaggerated sigh "What is it you want Harry?" she inquired in an exasperated, if not bored, tone.

Harry's brose rose and he worked to get his mind to process her verbal question and not the various _**something's**_ she could do, that her thoughts implied. "Well…" dark brows drew together. "I… oh, right. I wanted to know if you would read to me… _please_?"

Against their will, Hermione's lips pulled into a small smile at the corners, "Read to you?"

He nodded.

"What? –This?" she held up _Forbidden Love_.

He nodded again, this time with exaggerated slowness.

Hermione laughed_. 'Why do you have to be so adorable and so taken at the same bloody time?'_ she sighed mentally.

"Fine… but it _**is**_ a romance novel. You know that, yeah?"

He grinned, "Why do you think I'm not reading it myself. Would totally lose man points. However if you read it to me, it's just adorably sexy," he winked.

Her ears turned a soft pink _'Is he flirting with me?'_

'_Am I flirting with her?'_ Harry asked himself in response to her unasked questions.

Hermione dropped her gaze. As she bit her lip and flipped through the book he silently studied her. "Fine, do you want me to start at the beginning so that I don't have to go through and explain everything?" she asked, not looking up at him.

Dark curly hair fell onto smooth pale shoulders that were exposed due to the size of her small blue tank top, and Harry was hit with the realization that not only was her flirting with her. He liked it. He liked the blush that turned her ears pink and the way her soft brown eyes would widen in the slightest sense in surprise. He liked the way she would laugh nervously or the way her mouth would sometimes drop, just a bit, in shock. Most of all he loved the little thoughts that flowed through her mind, the way that usually contradicted her words –and the way they sometimes mirrored his own.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, looking back up at him finally. "Start at the beginning, yeah?"

Emerald green eyes studied the witch in front of him a moment longer, and she shifted under his gaze "Yeah," he whispered in a voice that was thicker than he realized.

Hermione blinked and bit her lip before giving a jerky nod. "Okay, Prologue-" she cut off abruptly when Harry lightly caught her wrist.

"Lie next to me?" he whispered. "It's a pretty thick book after all, this could take a while."

'_Lie next to you?! What, are you __**trying**__ to kill me?!'_

"Su-sure," she said aloud with a shaky shrug. "You have a point I guess."

A moment later she was nestled just under his right arm, her head lying in the crook and her sided pressed firmly against his. Harry closed his eyes and listened as she read the story of forbidden love… it wasn't until the sirens of sleep had him firmly in their grasp that it clicked what the tale reminded him of.

It reminded him of _**his**_ relationship… with Hermione.

* * *

**A.N.** That's it for this chappy! Sorry for the late update, RL can be hectic at times. For those of you who didn't realize I just did a whole subliminal message/shameless plug for my other Harry/Hermione fic Forbidden Love. If you haven't read it then feel free to go check it out!! It's much longer than this one is going to be, I hope to have this story wrapped up in about 15chappys or less *crosses fingers* so here's to hoping! **Please don't forget to review**!! Ja ne!!


	6. One Time Thing

**Unconscious Confessions**

**One Time Thing**

**~ The Next Morning ~**

Harry's eyes fluttered as they attempted to adjust to the bright sun coming from the window above him… wait, above him? Shielding his eyes he gazed blearily around the room, noticing soft baby blue walls with white accents, his brows furrowed.

'_What the hell?' _

Then it clicked; he was still at Hermione's. Harry looked to his right where he saw a mass of soft brown curls and he gave a smile. They had stayed up most of the night as she read the story of the two childhood friends who found love in one another when they weren't supposed to. Around the time that everyone was finding out about their secret relationship, he had begun to doze, but had been unable or unwilling to tell her to stop so that he could return to his empty flat. –Or worse yet, his **not** empty flat…

The last thing he remembered was connecting the relationship between the characters in the book to… he couldn't remember

'_I must have dozed off.'_ Harry chuckled softly, _'And I guess she followed suit,'_ he thought rubbing his eyes.

Looking over at his best mate once more, he briefly considered apparating back to his own flat before deciding against it. He couldn't leave without saying goodbye… or at least good morning. As this thought flittered though his mind, Hermione readjusted in the bed so that her head was resting on his chest. Giving a smile, Harry wrapped an arm gently around her shoulder and placed a small kiss on the top of her head before falling back into a light slumber.

------------------

He awoke a little while later as he heard movement outside and with a sleepy yawn, Harry pulled a face as he caught wind of his breath.

'_What the hell did I eat?'_

Rubbing his eyes once more, he placed a finger against his mouth and said a silent freshening charm to help with his breath. Just as he finished he heard the front door shut and the witch in his arms shifted. Harry looked down to see Hermione blinking up at him tiredly, when he offered her a smile she returned it and gazed happily at him with sleep filled eyes.

'_Mmmm,'_ her mind whispered groggily, _'I love this dream, it's my favorite.'_

Harry chuckled and her eyes widened, "Good morning," he said in a gruff, sleep laced voice.

Hermione blushed. "I-" she placed a hand over her mouth, "Gub-mornin."

He grinned, "I'm sorry I don't speak mumble, care to try that again?"

She glared, "I hbnt, brshd my teefh."

Shaking his head lightly, Harry gingerly removed her hand from her mouth. "Let me take care of it for you," he murmured.

Hermione turned a deep red as he placed his finger lightly against her soft lips and her eyes widened and he gently rubbed it back and forth.

"Mintus Folarious," he whispered in a soft rumbling baritone. "There, minty fresh, now what were you saying?"

Hermione opened her mouth, expelling a breath that tickled his lips. "Good morning," she breathed in a husky tone.

Harry lightly stroked her cheek, "Good morning Luv."

Her eyes darkened at the use of the intimate nickname and Harry found that, like the previous times, he loved the look that came into her eyes when he called her that. How could he never have realized how beautiful Hermione was? He had always thought she was kind of cute, then after the Yule ball fifth year, he had known she was pretty… but he had never really realized how truly striking she was.

'_Not that I should have,' _he reasoned,_ 'after all, she was Ron's girl so I wasn't supposed to look at her that way.'_

But now that he did, he found himself hard pressed to stop and practically dying to know when she had started seeing him the way that she did.

"Did you want some breakfast," she whispered after a moment in a breathy voice.

"Not right now… but if you want some, I could make some for you," he offered giving her a half smile.

She shook her head, "No thanks, I'm good."

'_Just laying here with you,'_ she finished mentally.

Harry moved his hand from her cheek and began to play absently in her soft hair. After a moment Hermione readjusted so that she was once again resting her head on his chest and her fingers were making small movements on his left peck.

"What are you spelling?" He asked as he noticed a pattern to her actions.

Hermione's head snapped up and she stared at him wide-eyed for a second before shrugging. "Nothing," she mumbled.

'_HJP and HJG,'_ she thought, blushing.

"Are you okay?" he teased, "You seem to be coming down with something."

She slapped him on the chest, "Shut up."

Harry sighed and lightly stroked her waist, "I like this… I mean, hanging out with you like this."

Hermione blushed, "Me too…"

"We should do it again," he commented with a lopsided smile.

She nodded and bit her lip; Harry's gaze flicked to her mouth and then back to her eyes.

'_Kiss me,'_ she whispered.

Before even realizing what he was about to do himself, Harry lifted and lowered his head, grazing her lips lightly with his own. When he pulled away her eyes fluttered for a moment before she gave him a surprised look.

"I…er –well to say, I'm sorry," he stuttered, "it's just that, it's been almost two months since Ginny and I- not that that's the only reason, it's just part. And well, you just look so bloody beautiful that I-"

"You think I look beautiful?" Hermione questioned with a frown.

"Well…yeah, of course –gorgeous really…."

She self-consciously touched her bushy hair. "Gorgeous -_**me**_?" she asked incredulously.

Harry frowned, "Yes you, how could you now know how incredible you look –how incredible you are?"

"Harry," she pulled a face, "I may be a lot of things, but gorgeous isn't one of them."

"Then what _**is**_ one of them?"

"Well, I've been called bossy, overbearing, meticulous, a know-it-all, insufferable-"

"Hermione what you've been called and what you are, are two completely different things," he interrupted.

"Maybe… but that doesn't change the fact that out of all the things I've been called gorgeous or beautiful were never included," she finished primly.

'_Those type of words are saved for girls like Fleur, Luna, Lavender, Ginny and Cho,_' she thought sadly.

"You mean to tell me in six years Ron never told you you were beautiful?!" Harry exclaimed in an affronted tone.

"Well… no, but he often told me that I looked 'very nice' and when I would dress up he would call me pretty…" she trailed off at his frown.

"Then why in the hell did you stay with the prat for so long? He obviously didn't realize what he had!"

She chuckled, "The prat? Now you sound like my dad."

"Well, your dad had a point," he grumbled. Harry sighed and looked her in the eyes. "Hermione, you're beautiful, you always have been so don't let anyone convince you otherwise, okay? Not even you."

She smiled, "Okay. You're so sweet Harry Potter."

'_Lying __**just**__ to make me feel better.'_

"Damn it!" he exclaimed, Hermione's eyes widened but before she could comment he caught her lips with his own.

The hard demanding kiss was nothing like the one they had shared earlier, as he invaded her mouth with his tongue and stole her breath. Harry felt Hermione clinging to his shoulders and softened the kiss a bit before breaking away and placing soft warm kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Her long fingers tangled in his hair as his tongue swept across her collarbone and she emitted a husky moan when his hand cupped and gently kneaded her breast. Grabbing hastily at the reign on his emotions, Harry reluctantly pulled back from her and swung his heated gaze back to her passion filled eyes.

'_Please don't wake up, please don't wake up, please don't wake up,'_ she chanted breathlessly.

Harry frowned and ran his fingers thorough her soft hair.

'_Oh, no…'_ she thought, as he saw the self-doubt re-enter her eyes, her hands moved to her hair.

Harry caught them before they could reach her head and placed them around his neck.

"Hermione," he whispered, "we should stop… but…" he hesitated, licking his lips and briefly tracing the outline of her face with his eyes, "But, I –I don't want to. However if you want to," he caught her gaze once more, "then we can, we will."

"I… what about Ginny?" she asked cautiously.

'_Bloody conscience,_' she groaned.

He frowned, "Well… do you mean, what about your relationship with Ginny? Or mine?"

"Yours," she answered softly.

"I… I don't know, but…" he exhaled, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "I don't know…. Maybe you're right."

Hermione looked at him apprehensively for a moment before a determined glint entered her eyes, _'Screw Ginny.'_

Harry was so surprised at the thought that he had trouble processing it, and before he could her warm lips were on his once more. He gave a muffled moan as her tongue swept into his mouth and when her fingers flittered along the base of his neck a flurry of tingles went down his spine causing his body to arch in response. When he bowed, Hermione pulled her mouth away from his and dipped her head so that her lips were caressing his neck. As her tongue flicked across his Adam's apple, Harry released a horse groan –Merlin, the things she was doing to him were almost too much to handle.

Growing tired of just lying there, Harry began to kiss and stroke various parts of Hermione's body, when she arched up against him he lifted her shirt and caught her right breast between his lips gently suckling it.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, jamming her hands in his hair and holding his head in place.

'_As if I had any intention of moving it,'_ Harry thought chuckling a bit against her chest before switching breasts.

When she began to grind against him, Harry let out a long hiss, his head falling to rest against the valley between her breasts and he placed his hands on her hips to hold her against him. After several moments he regained enough of his senses to be able to hold her close enough to keep the glorious feeling going _and_ resume his attention to her lovely chest.

"Harry?" When Hermione panted his name Harry pulled back and gave her a heated look. "_**Please**_…"

'_Make love to me.'_

Understanding her whispered words before he could even hear her private ones, he laid her down softy on the bed and quickly went to work on the fastening of his jeans, attempting to ignore the tremble of his hands. While he did that, Hermione made quick work of divesting them both of their shirts.

"In a bit of a rush there?" he quizzed with a chuckle.

She blushed prettily and looked away for a second before looking back at him and shaking her head.

'_Please don't change your mind…'_ she thought as an anxious look flitted through her eyes.

"Don't worry, Luv," he whispered giving her a light kiss, "I'm not going anywhere."

Her eyes widened for an instant before she reached up and pulled his lips down to her own.

"Harry," she said softly.

"Hum?" he questioned while kissing her neck.

"I need you to get up."

He pulled away with a vexed expression, "What? Why?"

She giggled, "I can't finish getting undressed with you on top of me," Hermione answered motioning to the shorts that she was still wearing.

"Oh," he blushed.

'_You are so cute,'_ she thought with a grin.

He smiled back, "How about I handle that for you?"

"What do you mean?"

Harry gave her a roguish grin before placing his right hand over her shorts, a moment later they were gone, along with her knickers.

"Harry, where?"

"Not now Luv, I have more important things on my mind," he answered laying his body flush with hers and kissing her once more.

"Mmmm, I can tell," she said between kisses.

He chuckled and moved to her neck; working his way up to Hermione's ear he whispered "Open up for me Luv."

Pulling back he gazed in awe at the hunger reflected in her eyes knowing that it mirrored his own. In response to his request, Hermione gingerly wrapped her legs around his broad waist expelling a loud gasp when he surged into her. As he continued to rock in a fevered rhythmic motion she clung helplessly to his lower back. And as his pace increased Harry quickly found himself swept up in a tidal wave of passion that overflowed when she arched against him and shouted his name.

-------------------

"Hermione?" Harry questioned a half hour later as she lay unclothed in his arms.

"Hum?"

"Do you have to go to work today?"

She lightly shook her head against his chest before lifting it and looking at him, "What about you?"

He sighed, "Yeah, but not until this afternoon –night shift."

"Oh…" she chewed nervously on her lip averting her gaze, "does that mean you have to go?"

Harry lightly caressed her face, "Eventually- yes," she looked up at him, "right now- no."

She smiled for an instant before is slowly faded, "Won't Ginny wonder where you were?"

He sighed, "Maybe… I don't know. She may not even be at home and even if she is… she might just figure I went to Neville's like the last couple of times we fought."

"Oh…"

"What is it?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, looking at him through her lashes.

'_Now what?_' her mind answered.

Harry looked at the ceiling as he contemplated the answer to her unasked question. Now what? The hell if he knew, he hadn't planned on this… though he had to admit, he already knew that he should have kept his distance. Since he had become privy to her thoughts he found Hermione haunting his own thoughts whether she was around or not. But she had still been the first person that he had come to after his fight with Ginny –in fact, contrary to what he had told her, he hadn't even considered going anywhere else. Harry sighed and looked back down at Hermione who was watching him with an anxious expression.

"What's wrong?" he quizzed, searching her gaze.

'_Don't regret us Harry, please.'_

She chewed her bottom lip and lowered her gaze.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he pressed.

"I just –I… I don't want you to regret this… us, what happened, you know?" she asked, giving him a probing look.

"I don't, I won't…"

"Harry- what… well…" Hermione gave a frustrated sigh as she searched her mind for the right words.

"What now?" he finished.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"I don't know… I supposed I should end things with Ginny."

"What?! No, Harry… I don't want you to feel like you have to do that!" she responded in a panicked tone.

'_I could never live with myself.'_

"Well… what do _**you**_ think I should do?" he frowned.

"I don't know… I mean what happened this morning was just a one time thing and… it won't happen again. I won't say anything so…"

"You want me to just pretend it never happened?" he asked incredulously.

"What?! No, I just… well, I don't want to loose our friendship because we were both feeling a mutual attraction to one another, which has now been sated. So it stands to reason that with that now taken care of we should be able to resume our old friendship," she replied reverting to her usual somewhat bossy tone.

"Hermione, I don't think…"

"Please Harry, just try to make it work with Ginny and if things don't pan out then don't stay with her… I just –I can't have it be because of me…" she trailed off guiltily.

'_I don't want to be Ginny's, Luna…' _

"And you're okay with this?" he made sure to maintain eye contact.

"Of course," she answered easily.

'_After all you two aren't shagging anyway…'_ she finished somewhat confidently.

"So… when you say make it work, you do mean by any means necessary don't you?" he continued slightly annoyed that she didn't mind him staying with Ginny.

"What do you mean?"

'_You better not mean what I think you mean.'_

"I mean -talking things out, spending time together, snogging… shagging, you know the whole thestral and carriage," he replied with a light shrug.

"If that's what you want…" she answered evasively, however her thoughts were more to the point.

'_You shag her and I will kill you myself Harry Potter!'_

He rolled his eyes, why didn't women ever just say what they meant? "Ahhh, so we're going by what I want are we?" he responded aloud with a wicked grin. "Well in that case," Hermione squealed as he grabbed her and easily flipped her over so that he was now on top of her. "How about that breakfast you offered me earlier?"

She rolled her eye "Tease," she muttered, "it's past breakfast Harry."

He gave her a thoughtful look, "Well I'm hungry anyway -how about some lunch?"

She sighed and gave a small push at his shoulders, "Fine, I think my mum went shopping yesterday, I can make you a sandwich. Where are my shorts?"

He gave a shake of his head, "I don't want a sandwich and I don't know."

"Well we have some leftovers from last night," she offered. "Wait, what do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know," he replied with a small wince.

"How could you not know?"

"Well, I sorta banished them…" Harry responded looking sheepish.

"To where?"

He grimaced, "Don't know," when she glowered at him he shrugged, "What? Look, I don't know if you noticed but I was in a bit of a hurry there, Luv. Besides, if I remember correctly I wasn't the only one," he finished with a knowing look.

Hermione blushed, "Whatever, next time let me take off my own clothes." She grumbled then sighed, "In terms of food, I think we have the stuff for fettuccine."

"Next time?" he questioned with an arched brow, when she glared he chuckled, "Okay, I'll drop it. Oh and I'm not really in a pasta mood."

"Fish and chips?"

"Nah."

"We could go out for Chinese?"

"Nope, not in the mood for Chinese either."

Hermione glowered at him, "Fine, what _**are**_ you in the mood for?"

He gave her a grin that was downright wicked, "I thought you would never ask," he commented, before slowly disappearing under the covers.

"Harry?… Harry, _**Oh Harry**_!"

**A.N**. Ahh, what a difference a day makes... so what will they do now? And what the Hell was Hermione thinking O_o Sorry for the late updates, RL has been really, really hetic. I have not had a chance to update, let along write on this story... I will update with what I have written so far over the next few weeks or so..


	7. A Prior Engagement

**Unconscious Confessions**

**A Prior Engagement**

**~ Two Weeks Later ~**

Harry gave a hearty laugh as Ella Granger pulled a face. "So what did you do?" he asked, while selecting a piece of fish.

She shook her head. "What else could I do? I chimed in of course, I asked them; 'Haven't you people ever heard of closing the got damned door?'" she looked at Harry. "I mean really, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality, right?"

He grinned, "Right." He threw Hermione an amused glance and she gave him a wide smile.

'_Ugh! Why does he have to be so sodding gorgeous?' _she thought,_ 'Okay, I just have to stay strong. I will not shag Harry, I will not shag Harry, I will not shag Harry._' She flushed when he grinned and winked at her,_ 'Merlin, this is not working!' _her mind wailed before she redirected her gaze back to her fish and chips.

True to their words, he and Hermione had refrained from any sexual contact since he left her house that sunny afternoon two weeks ago. All in all he thought they had been doing pretty well considering the fact that every time she bit her lip, which was quite often, he wanted to snog her senseless. And if you take that and couple it with the fact that eighty percent of the time the he looked at her, her thoughts were in the same direction, they were in fact doing damn well.

"Well as fun as this has been we have to get ready dear, we have to go, Mrs. Gloop is brining her boy Augustus in for one thirty," Mr. Granger stated, pulling Harry from his thoughts. The older gentleman wiped his mouth on his napkin and patted his full belly, before offering the younger man a smile.

Ella pulled another face. "I know, I know. Always with the sweets, that one," she said before looking at Harry once more. "I'm glad that you were able to make it over for lunch today since we couldn't do dinner."

Harry grinned, "No problem, you know there was no way I would miss one of your fabulous meals," he stated with a wink.

Ever since that Wednesday two months or so ago that Hermione had convinced him to come over for dinner, Harry had been coming back. In fact it had now become a new tradition for him to join the Grangers for dinner every Wednesday, since it was his usual night off while Ginny had to work.

"Too bad we have to go to the stupid party tonight," Mr. Granger grumbled.

"I'm sure it'll be fun dear," Mrs. Granger answered while picking up their plates.

"Really? Because last time it was a bloody bore," he responded rolling his eyes.

His wife gave him a reassuring pat on the arm. "Don't worry dear, if it's too bad I have a nosebleed nougat from the twins that will get us right out of there."

When the two shared a conspiratorial smile, Harry let out a bark of laughter and Hermione groaned.

"Mum, I swear you're as bad as the boys," she scoffed with a soft laugh.

Ella shrugged and threw her daughter a wink as she headed out of the room, "Desperate times my dear, desperate times."

Harry and Dan laughed when Hermione groaned; Mr. Granger then gave his daughter a kiss on the top of the head and followed his wife out of the room.

"So?" Harry said when they left, as he looked at his brown haired mate.

"So…" she responded looking down and fiddling with her napkin.

He sighed, "Well, what are you doing today?"

She chewed on her lip and his eyes darkened, "I have to –_**don't**_ look at me like that Harry."

His gaze flew to her eyes, "Like what?" he inquired with his most innocent expression.

"Like you want to kiss me," she whispered harshly.

He smirked at her, "I can't help it Luv, I do."

She groaned, "Harry…"

'_Don't tempt me like this, please.'_

"Okay, okay," Harry sighed holding his hands up in surrender. "I'll cut it out. So back to my original question. What are you doing today?"

"Well… lunch is almost over so I need to head back to the office," Hermione answered looking at her watch and standing.

"And after work?" he pressed.

Her gaze flew to his, "Why?"

"Just curious," he answered with a small hitch of his shoulders.

"Well… I have plans," she stated stiffly, before grabbing her glass and taking it into the kitchen.

Harry followed her, "What kind of plans?"

She shrugged and began to rinse her dish.

"Hermione?" he persisted, "What kind of plans?"

The dark haired woman blushed and looked hesitantly at him "Well… I have…."

'_-a date.'_

When he frowned she looked away and finished "…a prior engagement, that's all."

"You're going on a date!" he exclaimed.

Her eyes widened, "What! No…well, yes, but…"

"But what -how could you go on a date?!"

She glowered at him, "That's easy, some poor sod lost his mind for a moment and asked me out. So I figured I'd take advantage of his lapse in sanity."

"You know damn well that's not what I meant Hermione," he ground out.

"Stop looking at me like I've done something wrong," she hissed back.

"You're going on a bloody date!"

"So! You have a bloody girlfriend!"

He scowled at her and moved forward, trapping her between the counter and his arms "You told me not to break things off with Ginny."

"Yeah… well- I meant it, but that doesn't mean that I have to live the life of a ruddy nun," she responded eyeing him warily.

"Do you fancy this bloke?" he asked softly, suppressing a smile as she shivered in his arms.

"I… well, yes, he's a nice enough chap. We really get along and we have a lot in common."

He shifted so that he was looking into her eyes "Are you attracted to him?"

She blushed, "I-well-you see… I am, I guess. He's very handsome."

'_Stop it Harry,'_ her mind plead.

"Is he better looking than me?"

"That's silly, you two look nothing alike," she frowned.

'_No one's better looking than you.'_

"Hermione," he whispered and she let out a small whimper.

'_He had better not touch you.'_

"Harry don't," she protested weakly.

"Don't what, Luv?" he murmured before capturing her lips in a deep, gentle kiss.

Hermione moaned against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. As his tongue swept into her mouth she buried her fingers in his hair.

"Umm-Ummm!"

The couple snapped apart as a throat cleared behind them. Harry's gaze immediately flew to the doorway where a smug looking Ella Granger stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, but your father asked me to let you know that we were heading back to the office now," she stated giving her daughter an amused look.

"Oh… okay," Hermione responded flushing even more.

"Well, that's all I wanted, so…" she made a brushing motion with her hand. "As you were," chuckling she turned and headed back into the hallway.

"Sorry," Harry said softly after a minute of silence.

Hermione threw him a brief glare and shook her head before Disapparating with a loud 'pop'.

* * *

**~ That Night ~**

Harry fiddled absently with the pillow while eyeing his best mate. Ron gave him a strained smile as the uncomfortable silence continued to stretch.

"So… how are you?" Harry asked after moment.

The redhead nodded, "I'm doing well, uh, you?"

"Can't complain," he replied nodding also.

When Ron started making clicking sounds after another two minutes passed with no conversation Harry sighed.

"What are we doing mate?"

Ron gave him a surprised look, "Uhh, sitting?"

The dark haired man rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, we've known each other for too long to be sitting here acting like strangers."

The other man gave a small smile. "Yeah, sorry it's just… you know we haven't seen too much of one another since the break up."

Harry nodded. "I know, but… that doesn't mean we're not still mates Ron. I'll tell you what, let's try this again. How are you –_**really**_?"

Ron grinned, "Well, _**really**_, I'm great. I finally figured out things with Luna and I haven't been this happy in a while."

"Really, so you mean she hasn't gotten sick of you yet?" Harry kidded with a grin.

"Not yet mate," the other man replied with a wink. "And I'm trying to make damn sure to keep it that way. So what about you?"

"I'm okay," Harry responded with a shrug. "Have you spoken to Hermione?"

Ron blushed, "Not really, no. Have you?"

"Yeah, actually we speak pretty often. So then with the way things are going with Luna you're sure that it's really over with you and Hermione?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Hey if you two talk pretty often then why ask me if I've spoken with her? She would have told you if we'd talked."

Harry smirked, "You _**have**_ met Hermione, right?"

The other man chuckled, "Right… like pulling teeth sometimes isn't it?"

His mate grinned. "Only the good information."

"So…" Ron hesitated, "how is she –you know, doing and all?"

Harry shrugged, "She's alright," he then pulled a face. "Actually she has a date tonight."

"A date? Really?" Ron asked wide-eyed.

'_Good,'_ he thought with a sigh.

Harry frowned "You don't mind?"

"No, why should I?" the other man answered. "After all it was my fault things ended between us. Honestly I just hope she can find a great bloke, like she deserves, who can make her truly happy."

"You sound like a bloody Hallmark card."

"A what?"

"Never mind," Harry responded with a dismissive wave of the hand. "So you really don't mind?"

Ron shook his head "Nope… so are you going to answer me?"

"About what?" Harry frowned.

His mate gave him a probing look "How are you… _**really**_, Harry?"

"What do you mean? I said I was fine."

"You asked me for an honest answer and now I'm asking you for the same," Ron responded with a frown. "How are things going… you know, between you and Gin?"

The other man opened his mouth to respond before closing it and releasing a sigh at the determined look on his mates face.

"I… I don't know, honestly," he answered looking down.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked taking a seat across from him.

"I mean that… well, between both of our work schedules we hardly see one another anymore."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that once Ginny adjusts to her new job and they get a few more healers you guys will be back to normal."

Harry sighed, "But… Ron, it used to be that we could barely get though an hour without seeing one another, and it was torture to try to make it thought a day." He turned a troubled gaze to his mate "Now we sometimes go a whole week seeing each other only once, and even that's just in passing, and it's still no big deal."

His mate frowned for a moment before offering a weak smile, "Look, the two of you are crazy about one another, it's just a phase. You'll work everything out –trust me."

Harry looked away then looked back at Ron, "And if we don't?"

The redhead sighed and shrugged, "Then Christmas dinner is going to be really awkward this year."

Harry laughed.

* * *

**A.N.** I know, I know but I couldn't resist the shout out to Panic at the Disco. I love that song *lol* So what do you think? Please review and let me know.


End file.
